Kristao Story
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kris si Pangeran tampan yang cool memiliki kemampuan six sense dan Zitao si 'malaikat' yang manis dan penakut. Mereka di kenal sebagai Kristao, sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan bahkan meski seorang hantu berpakaian zirah tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. /FANFIC REMAKE/re:post karena postingan sebelumnya banyak typo nama tokoh
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC REMAKE, ORIGINALLY BY ME**

 **Kristao Story**

 **Kris Wu** and **Huang Zi Tao** \+ (Joan d'Arc)

With another support cast

 _Drama School Life / Bromance / Supranatural / Comedy little bit_

Note: Joan d'Arc merupakan tokoh nyata yang di kenal sebagai Pahlawan Wanita dari Prancis yang membantu pasukan tentara Prancis mengusir tentara Inggris di akhir Perang Seribu Tahun masa itu. (lengkapnya search d gugel)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris Wu dan Huang Zi Tao, adalah 2 nama yang sangat identik di _Yinyuetai High School_ , 2 pemuda yang cukup terkenal di kalangan sekolah dan lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka. Bahkan sampai ibu-ibu rumah tangga pun mengenali mereka, karena popularitas di sekolah dan juga wajah serta sosok yang sangat mendukung, membuat mereka menjadi 'selebriti' di lingkungan mereka.

Dua pribadi yang sangat berbeda, tapi mereka telah berteman sejak menjadi siswa baru di sekolah yang cukup terkenal itu. Heran memang jika orang-orang di sekeliling mereka melihat kedua pemuda itu cukup akrab mengingat kepribadian masing-masing. Zitao yang di kenal sebagai 'sang malaikat' di sekolah karena senyum manis-ramah dan sifatnya yang baik hati pada siapa saja mampu membuat lawan jenis ataupun sejenis meliriknya, di dukung dengan porsi tubuh tinggi ramping yang aduhai. Berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, kedua orang tua nya adalah Dokter dan ia anak adalah tunggal di keluarganya. Bersifat ceria, agak kekanak-kanakan dan mandiri.

Sedangkan Kris, jika Zitao mendapat julukan 'sang malaikat' ia pun mendapat julukan 'sang pangeran'. Wajah tampannya yang berkesan cuek dan dingin itu banyak di sukai para guru dan gadis-gadis pulopuler di sekolah, pamornya tak kalah dengan Zitao. Memiliki fans yang tidak kalah banyaknya dengan pemuda manis itu pula. Walau ia berkesan dingin, Kris adalah orang yang sangat baik pasa semua orang, tak banyak bicara, suka makan (sama seperti Tao), dan memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh. Ia bisa saja tertidur kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kebiasaanya itu sering membuat repot semua orang, tak terkecuali Zitao yang selalu bersamanya. Dan kelebihan yang di milikinya adalah, ia memiliki indra keenam, yang membuatnya berbeda dengan orang lain, dan kelebihannya itu sering di gunakannya untuk menakuti sahabat baik sekaligus yang paling di sayanginya. Zitao, _yup_.

Jika Zitao memiliki orang tua yang sangat berkecukupan, beda dengan Kris. Pemuda bersurai dengan warna seterang matahati itu adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa ayah ibu nya, yang ia tahu ia di asuh oleh seorang laki-laki di sebuah panti asuhan. Dan saat ini ia telah hidup seorang diri di sebuah apartemen kecil, dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah cafe.

Pribadi yang berbeda, latar belakang yang berbeda, dan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula yang membuat mereka saling mengisi dan menjalani hidup masing-masing dengan memandangnya secara positif. Karena mereka paham apa arti perbedaan itu, dan membuatnya menjadi bagian hidup mereka yang memiliki banyak warna untuk menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Dan mereka memiliki julukan khusus, Kristao atau Naga dan Panda. Begitulah orang-orang sekitar mereka menyebut mereka jika sedang bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang tidak biasa di _Yinyuetai High School_ malam ini. Halaman sekolah itu tampak sangat ramai dan meriah, padahal hari sudah malam. Di depan gerbang sekolah itu terdapat sebuah tulisan besar yang di buat dari rangkaian pita berwarna merah menyala. "Halloween Festival", kurang lebih di baca seperti itu. Banyak orang-orang yang keluar masuk halaman sekolah, siswa-siswa dari sekolah lain juga banyak yang berdatangan, ibu-ibu dan anak-anak sekalipun.

Suasana sangat meriah, banyak stan-stan berdiri dan menjual aneka macam makanan dan pernak-pernik. Suara sorakan yang menggema pun mewarnai suasana festival malam itu, berasal dari aula sekolah, yang sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket berkostum ala _Yinyuetai High School_ , Sosok menarik Zitao juga terlihat ikut bersorak di antara banyak penonton di sana.

Pemuda manis bertubuh semampai itu memakai kostum 'Little Devil', dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya, dan baju serba hitam, lalu bando ala iblis menghiasi kepalanya.

"Kris! Kris Wu _! Jia you my dragon!_ " teriaknya menyemangati si pemuda jangkung yang tengah bertanding basket. Si tampan Kris memakai jubah ala 'Vampire' malam ini, lengkap dengan baju serba hitam yang elegan, tak lupa taring pasangan dan wajah pucat. Kris benar-benar cocok memakai kostum itu, karena banyak gadis yang mengelu-elukan namanya saat ini.

Sang Pangeran cuek yang berubah menjadi vampire super tampan yang sukses merebut banyak hati para penonton wanita saat ini.

 **Priiiiiit!**

Peluit di tiup yang artinya pertandingan telah usai dengan skor 57-60. Tim yang di ketuai Kris keluar sebagai pemenang, Zitao ikut bersorak senang di kursi penonton. Si manis itu bergerak lincah diantara penonton lain, keluar dari tribun kursi penonton dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di khususkan untuk para peserta pertandingan basket berkostum tanpa sungkan. Karen toh ia sudah mengenal hampir seluruh teman-teman Kris, dan begitupula sebaliknya.

"Kris~!" panggil Zitao ceria. Sang pangeran yang sedang mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan sebuah handuk kecil pun menoleh kearah pintu ruang ganti.

"Kau hebat!" puji si manis bersemangat. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa repot harus menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Kris hanya bereaksi datar seperti biasa.

"Biasa saja" sahutnya sedatar papan surfing. Kembali berkutat dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"Kau yang paling banyak mencetak angka, traktir aku ya~"

"Tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu" dengan gerakan yang entah mengapa bisa menjadi sangat keren, Kris mengusap-ngusap helai pirangnya yang agak basah oleh keringat.

"Kau ini pelit" Zitao menggembungkan pipinya sambil bersendekap. Si tampan pun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Tao yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum miring melihat reaksi lucu sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan pelit, tapi berhemat" ujarnya membela diri.

"Pelit dan hemat itu beda tau"

"Sama saja, sama-sama menyimpan uang 'kan? Ada pribahasa, hemat pangkal kaya. Kau harus mencontoh aku"

"Ck, itu namanya kikir" Zitao mencibir. "Lihat saja nanti, aku akan dapat uang dengan cara ku sendiri" kemudian ia tersenyum jahil

"Memang kau mau apa?" Kris menyipitkan matanya, curiga menatap Zitao yang kini senyum-senyum tanpa sebab.

"Berbisnis" Zitao mengangkat bahu cuek. Kris semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Bisnis apa?"

"Menjual foto"

"Foto siapa?" tanya Kris merasa ada yang tidak beres akan terjadi. Pemuda manis yang mengarah ke cantik itu merogoh saku baju kostumnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto hasil jepretannya. Ia senyum-senyum penuh kemenangan dan sesekali melirik ke arah Kris yang terlihat penasaran.

"Coba ku lihat" Kris hendak mengambil foto-foto itu, tapi Zitao dapat menghindar.

"Eits! Kau tidak usah ikut-ikut" Ia berhasil mengamankan foto-foto itu di balik punggungnya sebelum tangan besar Kris merebutnya.

"Foto siapa itu?"

"Foto mu" katanya lalu tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. "Pasti laku keras. Dadah~ aku jualan dulu ya~" ujar Zitao sambil melangkah pergi dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan ia sampai bersiul-siul gembira dengan langkah riang.

"Hati-hati, di depan mu ada wanita berbaju merah" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Spontan Zitao menghentikan langkahnya, cepat menoleh ke balik punggungnya menatap Kris.

"Aku tidak percaya" ucapnya, dan kembali melangkah.

"Wanita itu bilang, kalau kau sampai menabraknya, dia akan marah" imbuh Kris dengan gaya _cool_ nya, sukses membuat Zitao menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan menoleh. Kali ini dengan gerakan kepala yang sangat cepat, dan sepasang alis yang menukik tajam.

"Kau curang! Bilang saja mau menakuti-nakuti ku!" tudingnya tak suka.

"Aku tidak menakuti-nakuti mu, wanita itu ada di depan mu sekarang"

"Bohong!" Kris mengangkat bahu cuek. "Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya"

"Aku tidak perca—" kalimat Tao terputus, karena tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin memegang bahu kirinya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" teriakakan yang di imbsngi dengan gerakan tangan yang spontan menarik sesuatu yang dingin itu dan membantingnya ke lantai.

 **Bruk!**

"Aduuhh..." rintih seorang pria bertubuh kecil, yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai sebahu Zitao.

Zitao membungkam mulutnya saat tahu sesuatu yang di bantingnya itu adalah Guru biologi mereka. Ia lalu melirik Kris yang tengah membantu guru mungil itu untuk berdiri. Seorang guru yang pantas di ragukan predikatnya jika melihat wajahnya yang masih imut di usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala 3.

"La- _laoshi_ tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Xiumin- _laoshi_ melirik Zitao sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang sudah dengan mesra mencium lantai.

"Kau kuat juga ya Huang" kata guru mungil itu sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"M-maaf _laoshi_ , aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah _laoshi_ , ku pikir hantu" menggigit-gigit bibirnya takut, Tao melirik memelas pada Kris yang berdiri di belakang guru favorit mereka itu.

"Hantu? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

""Tidak! Bukan-bukan! Bukan begitu!" Zitao menggoyang-nggoyangkan tangannya cepat-cepat. Panik.

"Hmpf..." Kris menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa. Sukses mendapat tatapan melotot dari sepasang mata indah milik Tao. Dan si manis itu buru-buru menggeser posisinya ke samping Kris.

"Kau sengaja kan?" ia berbisik tajam.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak tahu kalau di belakang mu ada Xiumin- _laoshi_ "

"Bohong!"

"Sungguh, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat di belakang tubuhmu, mana ku tahu"

"Awas saja, ku balas kau nanti!"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Hey kalian jangan mengobrol sendiri. Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Sebentar lagi ada pesta kembang api, semua siswa harus berkumpul di halaman"

"Ah iya, tadi Kris baru saja mengikuti pertandingan basket berkostum _laoshi_ " kata Zitao masih merasa bersalah.

"Ooh, lalu kemana yang lainnya? Hanya kalian berdua disini?"

Zitao mengerutkan dahinya samar, menoleh ke belakang punggungnya begitu pula Kris yang ikut menoleh. Dan baru menyadari jika di ruang ganti itu hanya tersisa mereka saja, entah kemana teman setim Kris yang tadi bahkan masih menempati ruangan itu. Apa mereka terlalu asyik dengan Dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika satu persatu siswa telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut?

"Ah sudah cepat kalian ke sana, pastinya kehadiran kalian sangat di harapkan" kata Xiumin.

"Eh? Memang kenapa _laoshi_?" tanya Zitao tak mengerti.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat keluar sana"

"Baik~, kami permisi. Ayo Kris!" ajaknya dan dengan seenaknya menarik sebelah lengan kemeja Kris yangembuat pemuda tampan itu segera membungkuk pada Xiumin.

Merelakan pakaiannya di tarik-tarik oleh Zitao, meninggalkan guru biologi mereka sendiri dengan masih memegangi pantanya yang nyeri. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh tinggj tegap Kris limbung lantai, dan membuat Zitao yang masih menarik ujung lengan kemeja si pangeran kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ikut limbung ke lantai. Mengaduh kecil, ia buru-buru bangkit duduk dan mendekati Kris yang terpejam.

"Kris!" panggilnya panik.

Dengkuran kecil meluncur dari bibir plum Kris yang seketika melemaskan lutut Tao yang kini seperti agar-agar. Pemuda manis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kris.

"Dasar Naga bodoh..." gumamnya menghela nafas lega.

.

.

"Kalian ada yang melihat Kristao tidak!?" tanya Chanlie berseru pada para siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah selaku ketua panitia festival.

"Memang ada apa Chan?" tanya Kai yang kebetulan sedang lewat membawa tumpukan kayu untuk api unggun.

"Seharusnya mereka ada di sini saat pesta kembang api tadi, tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat kedua orang itu. Kau tahu?"

"Bukannya tadi Xiumin- _laoshi_ yang mencari mereka?"

"Oya?Lalu _laoshi_ ada dimana?"

"Entah, sepertinya belum kembali. Ah! Coba kau tanya anak-anak yang jadi juri lomba basket berkostum, tadi ku dengar Kris mengikuti lomba itu"

"Oh...ok, aku ke sana dulu" Chan Lie pun beranjak dari halaman depan sekolah menuju aula yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolah. Langsung saja pemuda tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menuju ruang ganti dan mencari keberadaan Kris Tao disana. Hingga ia menemukan kedua sosok itu di lorong menuju ruang _shower_. Dengan nyenyaknya tidur di atas lantai yang dingin, Zitao tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, sedangkan Kris tertidur dengan berbantalkan paha empuk Tao. Melihatnya Chan Lie hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka sudah seperti suami-istri saja, kenapa tidak langsung menikah sih?" gumamnya. Chan Lie berjalan mendekat, dan bermaksud membangunkan pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya itu.

"Hei Kris, bangun!" ucap Chan Lie tak sabaran sambil mengguncang pundak Kris.

"Bangun bangun!" guncangnya lebih keras. Kris membuka matanya, menguap kecil. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat sinar lampu yang tepat berada di atasnya, dan dahinya berkerut samar saat melihat wajah Chan Lie tepat berada di atasnya.

"Bangun, kalian bisa sakit tidur di sini"

"Kalian?" ulang Kris yang sepenuhnya belum tersadar.

"Tuh.." Chan Lie menunjuk kearah Tao dengan dagunya, membuat Kris harus menolehkan kepalanya me belakanh. Sedikit terkejut melihat sosok manis sahabatnya itu yang juga tertidur. Ia pun bangkit duduk, lalu menggaruk-nggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Zi, ayo bangun" Kris mengungguncang pelan bahu si manis itu. Zitao menggeliat kecil, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan menguap. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan wajah khas bangun tidur yang lucu.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian tidur di sini" kata Chan Lie menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Chan? Kau ada di sini?" Zitao menutupi mulutnya saat menguap kecil.

"Dari tadi aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana, ternyata malah tidur di sini"

"Jangan salahkan aku, Kris yang tiba-tiba tertidur" Zitao melirik tajam pada si pangeran sekolah yang masih duduk bersilah di sampingnya.

"Aku?" satu alis tebalnya terangkat menatap Zitao.

"Iya, siapa lagi? tiba-tiba kau jatuh ke lantai, ku pikir kau pingsan eh ternyata tidur" cibirnya kesal.

"Hmpf...mana ada Pangeran sekolah yang memiliki kebiasaan tidur di manapun dan kapan pun? Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu" Chan Lie ikut mengolok.

"Kau pikir aku bisa?" melemparkan tatapan tajam pada teman se tim basketnya itu.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau punya kebiasaan itu?" tanya Chan Lie penasaran.

"Entah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin Tao tahu" kata Kris menoleh pada si manis yang kini bersendekap.

"Kenapa aku?" – "Kenapa Tao?" tanya Zitao dan Chan Lie kompak.

Kris mengangkat alisnya. "Kan ku bilang mungkin, kau kan selalu nempel pada ku"

"Huh, enak saja, siapa juga yang nempel pada mu?" Tao mendengus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, aku kemari untuk memanggil kalian"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Tadi saat pesta kembang api kalian tidak ikut, sekarang acara penutupan api unggun masa kalian juga tidak ikut?"

"Gara-gara siapa ikut tidak ikut pesta kembang api?" sindir Zitao melirik sengit ke arah Kris yang tampaknya masih mengantuk.

"Aku aku, lagipula siapa suruh kau ikut tidur di sini?"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus meninggalkan mu sendirian di lorong ini?"

"Kan kau yang ingin lihat kembang api"

"Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih pada ku, karena aku sudah menemanimu di sini!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemani ku di sini Zi"

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar seperti suami-istri ayo ikut aku ke halaman depan!" lerai Chan Lie menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara 'pasangan' tersihor di sekolah mereka itu. Zitao manyun se jadi-jadinya, kemudian bangkit berdiri

"Jangan harap aku mau dekat-dekat dengan mu!" kesalnya. Alis tebal Kris terangkat sebelah.

"Siapa juga yang memintamu untuk dekat-dekat dengan ku" balas si tampan itu cuek. Membuat Zitao semakin panas mendengarnya.

"Kris Wu bodoh!" teriak Zitao jengkel dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chan Lie dan Kris disana.

"Kau ini Wu, kenapa harus bicara sekasar itu pada Tao sih?" tanya Chan Lie saat mereka mulai berjalan beriringan di lorong itu. Sambil berjalan, Kris menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya agar terbebas dari debu.

"Dia bukan wanita"

"Aku juga tahu itu bodoh, tapi kau tahu sendiri Tao itu sensitif"

"Itu berguna untuk melatih mentalnya"

Chan Lie memasang wajah datar. "Kau pikir kalian sedang latihan militer? Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik apa? Kasian kan dia"

"Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja"

"Haha, bukan begitu. Kadang aku iri melihat kalian berdua"

"Ha? Iri?" Kris menautkan alis tebalnya bingung.

"Kalian sangat akrab, seperti anak kembar kemana-mana berdua"

"Kau pikir ak—"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu menggema di lorong aula, seiring suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Kris dan Chan Lie berpandangan dengan dahi berkerut, dan di tengah kegelapan lorong itu mereka melihat sosok semampai Zitao yang berlari serabutan dengan wajah pucat.

 **Bruk!**

Menabrakkan dirinya pada Kris yang kebingungan. Dengan tubuh gemetar memeluk pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kenapa Zi?" tanya Chan Lie ingung.

"Kau bilang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan ku, kenapa sekarang memeluk ku?" tanya Kris heran. Chan Lie menyikut lengan Kris pelan, si pangeran sekolah itu hanya melirik datar.

"Tao- _er_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Chan Lie lagi, agak khawatir.

"..hantu..." kata Zitao menggumam tak jelas. Alis Kris terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Ada hantu..." ucapnya gemetar.

"Ha? Masa'?" Zitao mengangguk lemah. Kris melemparkan tatapannya ke depan, menajamkan mata di antara pencahayaan lorong yang remang-remang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chan Lie penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada.." kata Kris bohong, tidak ingin rekan setim nya itu tanya-tanya lagi padanya. Ia mengelus rambut kelam Zitao pelan. "Sudah, ayo jalan" ajaknya kemudian.

Panda kesayangannya itu menurut. Zitao melepas pelukannya dan berjalan rapat di samping Kris, masih dengan memeluk erat lengan Kris dengan ketakutan.

"Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Chan Lie super penasaran.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkahkan kaki di lorong itu, tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya, dengan menatap ke depan, kearah lorong yang gelap, Zitao semakin meraptakan cengkramannya di baju Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu tegap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Chan Lie bingung.

"Ada yang menghalangi jalan" kata Kris tak melepaskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Eh? Tidak ada orang kok...tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau..." Kris mengangguk, Chan Lie menelan ludah dan mengumpat pelan.

Seorang wanita berbaju zirah dan berambut pendek menghalangi langkah Kris dan kawan-kawan. Wanita itu terluka di bagian perut, kepala, dan bagian lainnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari lukanya.

"...kau menghalangi jalan kami.." ujar Kris pada wanita itu. Hantu wanita itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris dengan agak heran.

" _Kau bisa melihat ku?"_ tanya hantu itu. Raut wajahnya tampak senang.

"Ya, tentu saja..." Kris mengangkat bahunya. Seketika wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

" _Ah~ syukurlah~ akhirnya ada yang bisa melihat ku!"_ uajarnya lega saraya melangkah mendekat.

" _Stop_! Jangan mendekat!" cegahnya, dan hantu wanita itu langsung diam di tempat. "Jangan buat teman ku lebih takut dari ini" tambahnya. Wanita berbaju zirah itu melirik kearah Zitao dan Chan Lie, lalu mengangguk kecil.

" _Maaf... aku hanya senang ada orang yang bisa melihat ku"_ kata wanita itu dengan menunduk.

"Kami ingin lewat, bisa kau minggir sedikit?" tanyanya Kris sehalus mungkin. Wanita itu mengangguk, dan memberi jalan pada Kris dan kawan-kawan. Pangeran sekolah itupun membawa Zitao dan Chan Lie berjalan melewati hantu wanita berbaju zirah itu. Walau sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada hantu itu tentang satu hal. Jujur, baru kali ini ia melihat ada hantu yang memakai baju perang seperti itu padahal dia wanita.

Dengan ragu, Kris menoleh ke belakang punggungnya setelah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi hantu itum _Wanita berbaju zirah?_

TBC or END?

Bagi yang muak sama gw karena ga apdet ff2 sebelumnya, sory sebelumnya.

Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya, sudah gw betulin :)


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFIC REMAKE ORIGINALLY BY ME!**

 **Kristao Story**

 **Kris Wu** and **Huang Zi Tao** \+ (Joan d'Arc)

 _Drama School Life/Bromance/Supranatural/Friendship_

Rating: T

Note: Joan d'Arc merupakan tokoh nyata yang di kenal sebagai Pahlawan Wanita dari Prancis yang membantu pasukan tentara Prancis mengusir tentara Inggris di akhir Perang Seribu Tahun masa itu. (lengkapnya search d gugel XD)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih terlihat sisa-sisa kemeriahan festival semalam di halaman depan maupun gerbang utama _Yinyuetai High School_ pagi ini. Pukul 7 pagi, banyak siswa yang mulai berbondong-bondong memasuki wilayah sekolah. Di antara mereka ada yang berwajah ceria dan ada pula yang ber wajah kurang tidur, seperti Chan Lie, Kai, Sehun dan panitia lainnya yang bertanggung jawab akan festival malam itu. Karena mereka harus membersihkan dan menata sekolah seperti sedia kala, dan hal itu mengurangi banyak waktu tidur mereka.

Tak seperti Tao. Pemuda bersurai legam layaknya bulu gagak itu datang dengan wajah berseri-seri, seperti telah menemukan sekarung emas. Dengan perasaan senang karena hari ini cerah, ia mendekati ketiga anggota osis itu. Tak menghiraukan tatapan banyak orang yang tertuju pada dirinya yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Bahkan jika ia sedang bersama Kris, tak sedikit orang yang mengabadikan itu di kamera ponsel atau kamera digital sekalipun.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Tao riang. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chan Lie dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Pagi..." balasnya lesu.

"Kok lesu?" tanya Tao, bergantian menatap Chan Lie, Kai dan Sehun. Memang mereka sedang berjalan beriringan saat ini.

"Ngantuk.." jawab ketiganya kompak. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memang semalam selesai jam berapa?"

"Jam 12 malam, bisa kau bayangkan kita hanya tidur berapa jam semalam?" tanya Sehun lalu menguap lebar.

"Ckckck, seharusnya kalian minta bantuan ku dan Kris"

"Memang begitu rencananya, tapi saat aku mau memanggil kalian, kalian sudah tidak ada"

Tao menoleh pada Chan Lie. "Eh? Benarkah? Eheheheehehe... ah ya, aku minta Kris untuk mengantar ku pulang...maaf.." ujarnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar, bagaimana kita mau minta bantuan?" gumam pemuda bertelinga dobby itu dengan _palm face_.

"Ah! Seharusnya kau menelpon ku, aku bisa kirim orang untuk membantu kalian!"

"Kirim orang?" ulang Kai. "Siapa?"

"Anak buah ku"

"Anak buah Ayahmu" ralat Chan Lie membenarkan.

Tao menyeringai lucu. "Ah ya, itu yang ku maksut"

"Kalau kau berniat membantu kenapa tidak dari awal ha?" ujar Kai seraya mencubit pipi gembil Tao gemas.

"Eheheehehe, habis aku ngantuk berat jadi sampai rumah aku langsung tidur" kata pemuda Panda Panda itu nyengir. Kai melengos, membuat seringai lima jari Zitao semakin lebar.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian!" Tao merogoh tas sekolahnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus kecil permen. Ia meraih tangan Chan Lie dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Permen? Ini yang kau sebut sesuatu tadi?" tanyanya datar. Tao mengangguk.

"Itu permen kopi, siapa tahu bisa mengurangi rasa kantuk kalian, semoga membantu. Aku duluan ya, dah~" ucap Tao beranjak meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu dengan langkah yang teramat ringan.

Chan Lie, Kai dan Sehun hanya menatap sosok Tao yang mulai menjauh dengan wajah datar.

"Kalian mau?" tawar Chan Lie menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya yang penuh permen.

.

.

"Pagi semua~~" sapa Ruki ceria tepat setelah membuka pintu kelas.

"Pagi~" balas siswa yang lain, ikut tersenyum melihat Tao yang selalu tampil ceria.

"Pagi Zi, semangat sekali" Dio yang kebetulan baru datang, berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Tao.

"Ah tentu saja, semalam aku tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Ha? Apa hubungannya?" Dio mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja ada, kau lihat anak-anak osis?" pemuda bermata bulat itu mengangguk.

"Ya, kenapa mereka?"

"Mereka terlihat suram kerana tidak tidur cukup semalam, jadinya seperti itu"

"Ooh..." Dio mengangguk-angguk paham. "Memang tadi kau ketemu siapa di luar?"

"Chan Lie, Kai, dan Sehun"

"Lalu?"

"Aku memberi mereka permen kopi"

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya tidak mengantuk, kau mau? Aku masih punya"

Dio buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih" ucapnya dan nyelonong masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ruki pun ikut mengayunkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, dan melihat Kris yang sudah datang duduk di bangku mereka. Duduk tepat di samping jendela dengan pandangan keluar, tak menyadari kedatangan sahabat tersayangnya.

"Pagi Dragon!" sapanya dengan senyum mengembang. Pemuda yang di maksut menoleh, menatal datar seperti biasa.

"Pagi..."

"Semalam kau pulang jam berap—"

" _Hai, kita bertemu lagi~"_ suara yang berasal dari sesosok hantu wanita berbaju zirah transparan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam meja mereka sukses membuat Tao terdiam. Seperti sebuah kecepatan internet yang butuh proses. Pemuda manis yang cantik itu belum menyadari jika ada seorang hantu menyapa dirinya, dan...

"UWAAAA!" teriakan berkekuatan supersonic yang sukses membuat Kris terlonjak dari kursinya.

Mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari meja miliknya dan Kris dengan mata membola serta wajah memucat.

"Ada apa Zi?" tanya Dio heran. Tentu saja karena Tao yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Pemuda berjuluk Panda itu tak menjawab, masih shock dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Kau bisa melihat Joan?" tanya Kris dengan alir bertaut.

Tao masih diam membeku.

"Kemari!" bergerak cepat, ia mendekati meja kembali dengan tatapan waspada dan menarik tangan Kris menjauh dari hantu wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa hantu ke sekolah!?" bisiknya kesal.

"Aku tidak membawanya, dia yang mengikuti ku!" ucap Kris membela diri.

"Bagaimana mungkin!?"

"Waktu aku mau berangkat, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ku!"

"Kenapa tidak kau usir!?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tetap datang! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa melihat Joan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Lagipula sia—tunggu, kau tahu namanya?"

"Ya, dia 'kan Joan"

"Ya Tuhan! Bahkan kau sampai tahu namanya!"

"Dia Joan! Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli namanya Joan atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak suka bisa meliat hantu seperti ini!"

"Joan d'Arc!"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Namanya Joan d'Arc"

Dahi Tao berkerut. "Namanya sama seperi pahlawan wanita dari Perancis itu ya..." kemudian diam, dan tiba-tiba...

"Aaah! Joan d'Arc!" histerisnya yang sukses membuat semua mata di kelas itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Kris buru-buru membungkam mulut Ruki yang seenaknya ber ah ah sejak tadi.

" _Kau memanggil ku?"_ Joan muncul dari balik punggung Kris, dan lagi-lagi Tao terbelalak melihatnya. Rupanya dia belum terbiasa melihat wujud hantu dari seorang Joan d'Arc.

Si manis bermata ala Panda itu mencoba menelan ludah di tenggorokannya yang mendadak tercekat.

"K-kau b-benar-benar...Joan?..." tanyanya takut-takut. Joan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" _Ya, kau mengenal ku?"_

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kenal Joan d'Arc pahlawan wanita pemberani dari Perancis itu!?" ujar Tao menggebu-nggebu se akan lupa akan ketakutannya pada hantu wanita itu.

"Taozi?" panggil Dio dengan alis berkerut. Pemuda manis itupun menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Dio menatap cemas pada teman sekelasnya. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bermata bulat itu Kris hanya menutupi mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa?"

"Dari tadi kau histeris sendiri, dan kau tidak sedang bicara dengan Kris" ujarnya seraya melirik sang Pangeran yang berdiri tepat di samping Tao.

"Ekh...i-itu...aku...aku sedang biacara sendiri!" elaknya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Dio menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dasar aneh..." gumamnya dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Tao kembali menoleh sengit pada Kris yang sedang memegangi perut karena asyik menahan tawa berkat tontonan bodoh yang di suguhkannya.

"Kau kenapa tidak memberitahuku sih!?"

"Hmpf,..hahaha,...hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sadar akan hal itu...hahaahaha"

"Diam! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" Tao memukul keaal lengan berotot pemuda Wu itu lalu beranjak ke bangkunya. Wajahnya merengut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan.

" _Tao marah?"_ tanya Joan, menatap cemas si manis yang duduk bersendekap di bangkunya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, memang begitu sifatnya. Dia suka ngambek" kata Kris berbisik.

" _Ooh..."_ Joan angguk-angguk. Dan mengikuti sang Pangeran sekolah yang berjalan kearah kursinya, tepat di samping kanan Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat telah berlalu 10 menit yang lalu. Jika siswa yang lain berbondong-bondong menuju cafeyaria atau tempat lain yang tepat untuk di jadikan tempat istirahat, tidak dengan Kris dan Tao. Kedua pemuda itu malah menuju perpustakaan yang justru banyak di hindari oleh siswa-siswa lainnya. Hanya sebagian orang saja yang mau datang ke 'tempat suci' itu, karena beredar rumor jika perpustakaan Yinyuetai High School itu sangat angker. Karena katanya dulu ada seorang siswa yang mati bunuh diri di salah satu bagian ruang perpustakaan. Itulah alasan mengapa nyaris tidak ada siswa yang mendekat lebih dari radius 10 meter.

"Fanfan, kenapa kita harus ke sini?" tanya Tao memelas dengan rona takut yang sangat kentara, sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan berpegangan pada ujung sweater seragam Kris.

"Di sini tempat yang paling sepi" jawabnya sambil melihat ke deretan bangku yang kosong. Ada beberapa orang di sana, tengah membaca buku. Walau tak urung ada beberapa siswa yang hanya menggunakan kedok hanya untuk pacaran (bagi yang berani). Ia membawa beberapa buku yang agak tebal di lengan kirinya.

"Tapi kan banyak tempat sepi di sekolah ini, tidak cuma perpustakaan" ujarnya terdengar menrengek.

"Ini tempat yang paling tepat"

"Tempat ini menyeramkan tahu"

"Tidak juga, hanya perasaan mu saja"

"Kalau cuma perasaan ku kenapa banyak anak yang takut kemari?"

"Mereka saja yang bodoh, percaya dengan cerita yang sama sekali tidak terbukti"

"Berarti kau juga mengatai ku bodoh?"

Kris menoleh dari buku yang baru saja di bukanya. "Memang kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Coba kau lihat, ruangan ini tidak seperti perpustakaan, mana ada perpustakaan suram begini?"

"Tata ruangnya yang tidak tepat makanya terlihat suram"

Kris memilih bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan, dekat lekukan dinding. Dari tempat itu, tidak akan ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka, sekalipun mereka bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri?" tanyanya, dengan sebelah alis terangkat menatap Tao yang berdiri di sisi meja. Pemuda manis itupun ikut duduk di kursi sebrang berhadapan dengan Kris. Sedangkan Joan, hantu wanita itu melayang di dekat sang Pangeran sekolah, tengah memperhatikan ruang perpustakaan.

"Joan..." panggil Tao. Sepertinya sudah tidak takut lagi melihat Joan.

" _Ya?"_ wanita berdarah Perancis itu menoleh.

"Bisa kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kris?"

Kris yang sedang membuka halaman demi halaman di buku yang sedang di bacanya pun melirik ke arah Tao, lalu melirik ke arah Joan di samping kirinya, lalu kembali membuka satu per satu halaman pada buku itu, dan sempat mengangkat bahu kecil.

" _Eh? Memang kenapa?"_ hantu cantik itu menatap bingung.

"Hmm...aku agak sedikit aneh melihat ada wanita menempel pada Kris seperti itu"

" _Tapi aku kan hantu"_

"Ya, tapi kau kan juga wanita"

" _Kau cemburu Taozi?"_

Pemuda manis itu melotot kaget. "C-cemburu? Kenapa aku?" ucapnya agak tergagap.

" _Siapa tahu saja kan? Lagipula kau dan Kris sangat akrab"_ ujar Joan, melayang pindah ke samping kanan Ruki.

"Memang salah kalau kami akrab?" tanyanya agak pelan.

" _Tidak sih, tapi ku pikir kalian lebih dari teman"_

"Ada-ada saja, kami hanya berteman Joan"

" _Tapi bagus juga kalau kalian lebih dari itu"_

"Diam Joan!" hardik Tao yang entah mengapa terdapat rona merah muda di pipi gembilnya. Joan hanya mengangkat bahu, kenudian duduk di atas meja.

"Di sini di tulis kalau kau mati karena di bakar Joan, tapi kenapa jiwa mu masih ada di bumi?" tanya Kris setelah menekuni bukunya beberapa saat, mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita berbaju zirah itu.

Joan mengangkat bahu lemas. _"Aku juga tidak tahu, padahal ku pikir aku sudah cukup tenang. Saat aku memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah sampai di sini"_

"Aneh.. apa ada yang membuatmu penasaran?" tanya Tao sambil menyangga dagunya.

Joan menggeleng. _"Aku juga tidak tahu"_

"Peristiwa itu sudah ber abad-abad lamanya, kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul? Lagipula Perancis sudah maju sekarang, tidak ada perang lagi, kecuali di Timur Tengah..." kata Reita.

" _Kalaupun aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mengatakannya pada kalian"_

"Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kau lakukan Joan?" Tao merubah posisi tangannya. Kini rerlipat diatas meja dan meletakkan dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya.

" _Yah.. mungkin, tapi apa? Kalaupun ada zaman kita sangat jauh berbeda, lagipula kenapa aku harus ada di China? Kenapa tidak di Perancis saja? Ya kan?"_

Kris mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kalau begitu kenapa? Lagipula kematianmu sudah sangat lama, sangat aneh kalau jiwa mu baru bergentayangan sekarang"

"...mungkin kau masih ingin hidup Joan.." Tao menggumam namun cukup jelas terdengar.

Joan tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. _"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Lagipula Perancis sudah merdeka dan maju, apa lagi yang ku inginkan?"_

"Kau benar...ahh! ini memusingkan!" Tao menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke meja. Menyangga dagunya dengan tumpukan tangannya(lagi), memperhatikan Kris yang sedang mencari sesuatu di buku yang di bacanya.

"Lagipula kenapa harus kami yang kau hantui?" tanyanya agak menggumam(lagi).

" _Entahlah, mungkin karena Kris?"_ pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku?" bingung, sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi.

" _Karena kau memiliki apa yang orang lain tidak punya, six sence"_

"Ah~ kau benar Joan, aku pernah dengar kalau hantu atau arwah gentayangan akan tertarik pada orang yang memiliki _six sence_ , karena hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kelebihan itu yang bisa mengakui keberadaan kalian!" kata Tao menggebu.

" _Ya begitulah, karena hantu juga ingin di anggap keberadaanya, tidak hanya manusia"_

"Berarti ini semua gara-gara kau _dragon_!" tuding Tao, mengarahkan jari telunjuk lentiknya pada Kris. Pangeran sekolah itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Karena _six sence_ mu itu, kita jadi di ikuti Joan!"

"Taozi sayang...kau pikir di Dunia ini hanya aku yang memiliki _six sence_? Dari 1:10 ada beberapa orang yang juga memilikinya, jadi kau tidak bisa menuduh ku"

"Ah ya, kau benar..." Tao menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, lemas.

"Joan, boleh aku tanya?" menggeser pandangan matanya dari buku ke hantu wanita itu.

" _Ya, silahkan"_

"Apa tujuan mu membantu Perancis saat itu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

" _Tentu saja untuk membebaskan Perancis dan membuat masyarakatnya bahagia"_

"Bahagia ya... apa kau juga menginginkan hal itu pada semua orang di Dunia?"

" _Ya, tentu saja. Saat aku sadar, apa yang kulakukan saat itu dapat mengubah Perancis, aku sangat senang. Tidak sia-sia aku mati di bakar"_

"Merdeka bukan berarti damai Joan"

" _Maksut mu?"_ pahlawan wanita Perancis itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Kris menarik nafas panjang, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya santai.

"Kau bilang tadi ingin membebaskan Perancis, yang berarti membuat Perancis merdeka dari tentara Inggris kan?" Joan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau 'merdeka' berarti juga 'damai'? Sebuah kedamaian di butuhkan rasa saling peduli, kasih sayang, dan cinta..."

"Rasa cinta terhadap sesama yang membuat orang merasa damai. Damai terhadap sekitarnya maupun dirinya sendiri" inilah kamilat terpanjang yang pernah Kris lontarkan.

"Aku tidak paham Kris" kata Tao dengan kening berkerut. Kris menghela nafas, dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Maksut ku, mungkin jiwa mu belum tenang karena rasa penasaran akan 'damai' itu. Kau penasaran apakah setelah kau mati mereka akan 'damai' dan mencintai satu sama lain. Memerangi ke egoisan diri yang mungkin menimpamu waktu itu. Intinya, kau penasaran akan cinta dan kasih sayang terhadap manusia satu ke manusia lainnya"

Joan diam. Kata-kata Kris itu ada benarnya, mungkin benar hal itu yang membawanya sampai kemari.

" _Tapi kenapa di China? Dan tidak di Perancis?"_

"Kau hanya merasa penasaran akan hal itu Joan, dimanapun saat ini jiwa mu berada itu tak masalah. Yang jelas, kau butuh bukti nyata untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran mu itu"

"Kris benar Joan! Kau hanya butuh melihat sendiri seperti apa cinta dan kasih sayang itu" timpal Tao bersemangat.

Joan hanya mengangguk keci _l. "Kalian benar... tapi kenapa aku malah bersama kalian? Apa kalian saling mencintai?"_ tanya Joan dengan polosnya.

"Ha? Kau bercanda ya?" kedua alis tebal Kris bertaut.

" _Mungkin saja kan? Kalau tidak kenapa aku bisa ada di sini bersama kalian? Kenapa tidak sedang menggentayangi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan memiliki six sence?"_

"Dengar ya Joan, sekalipun aku abnormal aku tidak akan mau dengan laki-laki bermata Panda, cengeng seperti dia" kata si tampan itu yang membuat raut wajah Tao seketika berubah.

"Apa kau bilang? Cengeng?" ulang Tao tersinggung. Kris mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan menangis melihat drama di televisi"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengejek ku!?"

"Aku tidak mengejekk mu Taozi..."

"Lalu tadi itu apa!?

"Memang itu kenyataanya kan? Kau sama dengan Madam Mei"

"Aku tidak sama dengan dia!"

" _Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Apa selalu seperti ini?"_ tanya Joan heran melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu. Yang bahkan belum ada satu jam duduk berdiskusi dengan tenang.

"Dia yang selalu mulai duluan Joan!" tuding Tao.

"Aku? Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkan aku" Kris menyahut santai.

 **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiinnngg~!**

Bel tanda usai jam istirahat berbunyi. Tao memanyunkan bibirnya seprti bebek, Kris tetap dengan gaya santainya yang datar, yang seakan tak pernah mengatakan apa pun yang dapat menyakiti pemuda manis bermata Panda yang saat ini benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

" _Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas, sudah bel"_ ujar Joan.

"Kau benar, tidak ada gunanya meladeni orang seperti Kris Wu" kata Tao sewot, dan beranjak pergi.

Kris berdehem kecil, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Berjalan di belekang Tao yang sudah mendahuluinya dengan langkah lebar.

"Kau sudah tidak takut lagi ya? Perpustakaan ini kan angker" ucap Kris iseng. Seperti yang di duga, Tao seketika berhenti di tempat.

"Kau mulai lagi!" ia berbalik cepat menatap kesal Kris.

"Tidak, memang ada dan agak angker kok. Tanya saja pada Joan" kata Kris cuek. Tao melirik ke arah hantu wanita itu, Joan pun mengangguk kecil.

" _Benar kok, di depan mu ada seorang kakek-kakek"_

"Kau juga berkomplot dengan Naga sialan ini? Kalian berdua sama saja!" Tao menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan...

"Gyaaaaaa—"

Cepat Kris membungkam mulut Tao yang hampir saja membuat mereka di damprat oleh penjaga perpustakaan, dan Tao terbelalak shock. Melihat apa yang di kataan Joan itu berada di depannya. Hantu seorang kakek-kakek yang sangat pucat dan pandangan mata kosong. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan teriak, ini perpustakaan" Kris berbisik.

"...mmh..." Tao menggumam lemas. Kakinya seperti agar-agar, dan hantu kakek-kakek itupun hilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot ke lantai karena mendadak lemas.

"Dasar, makanya jangan sok berani" meski terkesan malas. Kris tetap saja membantu sahabatnya yang manis itu untuk tetap berdiri. Tapi karena Tao tidak sanggup menggunakan kedua kakinya, alhasil sang Pangeran sekolah harus mengangkat tubuh sang malaikat yang kini wajahnya pucat pasi.

Yah, meskipun Tao sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Joan bukan berarti pemuda manis itu akan baik-baik saja jika melihat hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya.

Melihat pemandangan intim itu, Joan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya keringnya

 _Ternyata benar ya..._

 **To be ccontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau ada nama tak di kenal yang masih nyelip mohon di maklumi ya :v

Dan sedikit penjelasan. Disini Tao ngga bisa ngeliat hantu, dan kemungkinan melihat hantu itu terjadi jika hanya bersama Kris. Karena Kris bisa melihat hantu jadi orang2 yang ada di sekitarnya kaya bisa ikut ngeliat hantu itu, plus pengaruh Joan yang selalu gentayangan di sekitar mereka. Jadi kaya menyalurkan energi kasat mata ke Tao yang akhirnya Tao bisa ngeliat hantu.

Bingung ga? Ya udah kalo bingung :v #ditabok

Review seikhlasnya buat jadi penyemangat :"

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
